Hayden Voss
|hometown = Long Beach, CA|occupation = Pedicab Driver|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Hayden Edward Voss was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. Early in the house, Hayden grew close to fellow houseguest Nicole. He also became the last member of The Bomb Squad before the alliance ended. In week 6, his alliance member Jocasta Odom was blindsided during the first half of the first Double Eviction thus leaving Hayden and Nicole on the outs, Hayden and Nicole became the new targets during the second half of the first double eviction, with Hayden being evicted by a vote of 5 to 2. He placed 10th and was the second member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 21 Hometown: Marlborough, Mass. Current City: Long Beach, Calif. Occupation: Pedicab Driver Three adjectives that describe you: Funny, outgoing and creative. Favorite Activities: Anything outdoors, skateboarding, drums and making YouTube videos. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not being able to talk to family and friends. Not seeing or hearing from them for that amount of time will be really difficult. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Yes, my outer personality will be a perfect cover for the secret competitor that I truly am. I am the funny guy, I'm young and immature which will play to my advantage; but I'm also a marathoner, a former college hockey player and a very smart and creative thinker. I will never throw a competition and I won’t lie about who I am or my life, but I'm willing to backstab people. I will seek an alliance very early on with the guys, and I am not considering a showmance. I know I can win this game with my charm and underlying physical and mental talent. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Hayden because he resembles me in just about every way possible. He was the west coast, flippy-haired, chill, attractive dude with the same first name. Also, he played the game very smart and always managed to find the middle ground between not being a floater and not being a super competitive threat. What are you afraid of: Not living up to other people's expectations. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: I moved to California all by myself. Also, I ran a marathon. It's a toss-up. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… To always get my laugh out of it. What would you take into the house and why: iPod: to listen to music, it would bring me back to reality whenever I feel like I'm going crazy. Guitar: I don't play, but I assume there's a lot of free time so maybe I could learn. Camera: unlimited Big Brother selfies to post on Instagram when I go back home. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would exploit my fame for money and success like any other reasonable person would. Hayden is a Pedicab driver who recently moved to Los Angeles without knowing a soul. This self-described “Player” plans on using his "surfer dude" exterior to his advantage while in the Big Brother house.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214884/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * Hayden and Nicole Franzel broke up before the start of ''Big Brother 18''. However, he appeared later on in the season to discuss her gameplay and his thoughts on her new Showmance partner, Corey Brooks. Trivia * Hayden is the first male houseguest to win the Battle of the Block. * Hayden is the only male houseguest of ''Big Brother 16'' to not win HOH. * Hayden has a YouTube channel called TeenageChild. * He is one of three people not to be evicted unanimously in Big Brother 16 (the other two being Paola Shea and Jocasta Odom). ** He is the only male to accomplish this feat. ** He is also the highest ranking houseguest to accomplish that feat. * Hayden was originally an alternate for Big Brother 17's Austin Matelson before Austin dropped out and returned for the following season. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:10th Place